1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to an apparatus for automatically applying pairs of sliders onto a continuous slide fastener chain for the manufacture of bidirectionally openable slide fasteners.
2. Prior Art
A class of slide fasteners are known for use on bags, clothing and other garment articles which are designed to be opened and closed optionally in either direction. To this end, such slide fasteners are equipped with two sliders arranged symmetrically in either head-to-head or heel-to-heel confronting relation. There have been proposed a variety of apparatus for automatically applying sliders at predetermined intervals onto product lengths of a slide fastener chain. A typical example of such apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 60-236604, has a machine table defining thereon a path of feed of a slide fastener chain extending from an input end to an output end between which are disposed various operating units including a cutter for severing the fastener chain into individual product lengths, a pair of slider attaching units spaced a predetermined distance apart from each other and a reciprocating gripper driving the fastener chain from the input to the output end of the path. This apparatus is satisfactory in handling slide fastener stringers of relatively large product lengths such that the cutter is still at rest when the second slider is being assembled. However, with smaller product fastener lengths, the cutter begins to operate and cut the fastener chain which has been assembled only with the first slider with the result that the fastener length thus cut is apt to sag at its trailing end and lose tension, which would in turn make it difficult for the second slider attaching unit to apply the second slider smoothly in the correct position on the fastener.